Thats Him!
by NinjaLFB
Summary: Someone attacked Light one night and L's not going to sit there and except it! Who did it and why? will L find out and if so what will he do to them?


**A/N: Alright I'm done crying! For who doesn't know… you don't need to… anyways welcomes to my story remember to review! I'm tired it's like three in the morning when I got this idea so don't hate my lag! Oh by the way if you didn't see it's an l and light fan fiction.**

"What the hell are you doing let go of me!" Light scream I stranger grabbed him while on the streets and dragged him into an alley. The man was wearing a mask so it of course was hard to see his face to identify who he was. Then the man pushed him into the ground and stomped of his rib. Immediately light felt pain rush through his body and screamed in pain but the man seemed nowhere near done.

"You little brat it's time you got a lesson." They man said light tried to detect the voice but it was hidden by a device that made him sound a higher pitch than normal. The man then stood on his head witch caused a cut a top his head. The blood gushed out both his mouth as he coughed and his head. The man the punched him in the jaw and neck witch caused more pain towards his teenage body. Just when he thought it might get worse the man leaned in and kissed light on the lips.

Light was horrified by the man's actions and tried to push away but then the man forced his tongue inside lights mouth. The man explored lights mouth like it was a jungle and light was trying his best to escape the grasp of the man. He did not enjoy this, not at all and just when hope was a thin shard the man removed his tongue from his mouth and ran away.

He was left there, cloths ripped body aching and anger within soul. Light was mad like revenge mad but the big question was, who did this reprehensible crime toward him? The other question was why they would do such a thing, what did he do to them? I should go to a hospital but a small one to make sure I get a room. Then light walked his way down the sidewalk blood rushing side and back hurting and eyes staring every step he took people awaiting when he would collapse.

When he walked in to the hospital again many eyes were on him as soon as he was at the desk someone said he could be assisted in a room immediately. He rolled his eyes _their acting as if they are my family or I got shot_ he thought but he just simply nodded to the nurse. He was planning on walking with the nurse but they must be a very over protective hospital because they had a roller bed ready for him to lie on. Light didn't feel like fighting like right now so he simply climbed onto the bed (he had asked for no assistance) and they rolled him into a room that only had one bed. It was a small simple room with white and blue walls a medium sized bed with a small desk next to it and a TV that was small but decent enough that was on another desk witch had drawers and was larger than the one by the desk.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute do you need help with anything?" the nurse said light gave a slight smile and said "no" before she left she put some alcohol on the cut then a bandage then left the room. Light thought for a moment then decided that he needed to cool down. Wait what about L? Oh god this won't be a good ending.

L and Light had been going out for four months now. He could remember how it happened like it was yesterday;

"**Light-kun can I ask you a question?" L said in between a piece of chocolate cake Watari had made no less than five minutes ago after L had devowered the last one (but that one was strawberry)**

**Light was in somewhat of a bad mood that day so he was going to be a smart alack "You just did so I guess I can continue my work" Light said with a smirk "Ok then may I ask you three ask questions?" L said with a child's smile on face. Damn stupid L acting like a child "fine what is it"**

"**Are you bi-sexual?"**

"**Hell no and why are you asking?" truth was that Light did study L from afar (well he was close to him most of the day but you get his meaning) he was astonishing in many ways like the jet black hair that seemed to be un-brushed for years and the restless eyes that where alluring, and that smile that rarely came across his face-**

"**Light-kun, Are you all right?" they wonderful voice said the tone he was always in. Then Light realized he was blush very brightly. "Um… yeah I'm um-"but before Light could finish L's lips were molded onto his. At first he was fighting if but then he embraced it then a tongue entered his mouth it was warm, soft and sweet. Soon his tongue and L's were tangoing with each another and they continued for another three minutes and when they parted a trail of saliva connected from both lips.**

"**So now are you a bi-sexual?" L asked with a chuckle "Baka!" Light said with a blush on face-**

"Hello, um sir" A voice said. Light jumped up when he saw a man In front of him he was praying right now that he wasn't blushing. "Mr. Yagami it is right?" the man asked Light just simply nodded "Hello I'm Dr. Tamaki, now when we took the x-ray and it seem that your ankle was twisted so I need to put something to hold it in place. I can see the nurse was able to stop the bleeding in all the areas but the back may you please remove your shirt or do you need help with it?"

"No I can do it on my own" Light said then removed the clothing that protected his chest and back. Then felt cold finger that were covered with rubber run down his back. He almost shudders but then he realized it was not his lover, L's hands or touch to it seemed he didn't care for them. Then he noticed a voice, oh the doctor was speaking "… We didn't see any broken ribs but the muscle of your belly was pulled just a tad. I'll have a nurse put you on an IV by the way do you have anyone you can contact to pick you up?"

Light had never thought of that but he didn't want L the kill anyone or anything like that. Light pondered for another two minutes and simply said "no, my family if out on vacation and I don't have anyone in town to get me." The doctor look at him for a minute but said nothing then looked away put bandages on his back and mouth and left the room. Light waited for the nurse to get the IV then pay the bill and leave.

_Ah,_ light though _what am I going to tell L? 'Hey L oh all this, I just got beat to death by a five year old with her teddy bear!_ Maybe that might work… No, no L's not that stupid anyways I'll just go to a hotel because if I go home dad might be there. That's when the nurse walked in the room with the IV "This can take up to half an hour alright?" she said. Light nodded and she stuck the needle in to his wrist (somehow the pulse was stronger there) while waiting he looked at his now wrapped ankle then up to the wall. Great just what the hell… I guess I should calm down a little he said he felt a little dropsy so decided to take a nap. He hoped no one would come when he awoke from his slumber.

_Fin_

**A/N: It's three in the morning right now but I hoped you liked the story wonder what gonna be next anyways I need to go to bed b4 my mom kills me for typing at this time anyways see you next time!**

***CHOW***


End file.
